1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic percussion instrumental system and a percussion detecting apparatus in the electronic percussion instrumental system, and more particularly to an electronic percussion instrumental system which simulates a percussion instrument such as acoustic drum sounding musical tone as a result of percussing it with sticks or the like by a player and a percussion detecting apparatus in the electronic percussion instrumental system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in an electronic percussion instrumental system such as electronic drum simulating acoustic drum, a percussion detecting apparatus provided with a surface to be percussed being generally called by the name of xe2x80x9cpercussion padxe2x80x9d is utilized as a means for detecting percussion.
As such a percussion detecting means as described above, for example, the percussion detecting apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid- open No. 44357/1996 has been known. In the percussion detecting apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 44357/1996, the percussion surface is formed by covering a plate-like case with a material of a soft high-molecular compound.
However, in such percussion detecting apparatus wherein the percussion surface is formed by covering the plate-like case with a soft high-molecular compound material, there is such a problem that repulsive feeling at the time of percussing the percussion surface is remarkable, so that good percussion feeling cannot be obtained. In addition, the above described percussion detecting apparatus involves also such a problem that there is a fear of disturbing the performance by the percussion sound, because the percussion sound generated at the time when the percussion surface is percussed is significant.
On one hand, it has been proposed to utilize, as a percussion detecting means, a percussion surface, the tension of which can be adjusted and is called by the name of xe2x80x9cheadxe2x80x9d in acoustic drum, which is further provided with a sensor for detecting percussion.
In the present specification, adjustment for tension of a percussion surface which is adjustable as in the head of acoustic drum will be called by the term xe2x80x9ctuningxe2x80x9d.
In the case when the head of acoustic drum is served for a percussion detecting means as described above, there is such a problem that although percussion feeling is excellent in this case because the head for the acoustic drum is utilized as it is, the percussion sound becomes remarkable so that it disturbs the performance.
The present invention has been made in view of the problems as described above involved in the prior art Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a percussion detecting apparatus provided with a head as the percussion surface which is excellent in percussion feeling and in which the percussion sound is extremely quiet in an electronic percussion instrumental system.
Furthermore, another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic percussion instrumental system which is adapted to be easily capable of correct tuning of the head in the case when the head is tuned on the basis of an indication which is suitably given and corresponding to a position of percussion in the head.
Moreover, still another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic percussion instrumental system which is adapted to be capable of detecting a correct position in percussion by correcting variations in tension of the head as a result of tuning of the same.
An yet further object of the present invention is to provide an electronic percussion instrumental system which is adapted to make clear a position of percussion in the head in case of tuning operation to display the tuning state, whereby the tuning operation can be carried out while confirming the state, so that anybody can easily conduct such tuning operation without requiring any sense of skilled user.
In order to achieve the above described objects, the present invention is characterized by a percussion detecting apparatus in electronic percussion instrumental system comprising a head the percussion surface of which is composed of a net-like raw material; and a percussion detecting means being in contact with the center position of the aforesaid head and detecting percussion with respect to the aforesaid head as electric signal.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, since the percussion surface of the head is composed of a net-like raw material, extremely good percussion feeling can be obtained because of the elasticity of the net-like raw material. Besides, since air passes through the openings of stitches in the net-like raw material, percussion sound in case of percussing the head becomes extremely small.
Furthermore, the present invention is characterized by an electronic percussion instrumental system which detects percussion as electric signal and generates musical tone based on the electric signal thus detected comprising a head the percussion surface of which to be percussed is tunable; a percussion detecting means for detecting percussion upon the aforesaid head as electric signal; a means for detecting a position of percussion point for performing arithmetic computations by inputting the electric signal detected by means of the aforesaid percussion detecting means to detect percussion point positional information; and a display means for effecting a display corresponding to the percussion point positional information detected by the aforesaid means for detecting a position of percussion point.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, since a display corresponding to the percussion point positional information is effected by means of the display means, the head can be tuned while observing visually the resulting display, so that correct tuning of the head can easily be realized.
Moreover, the present invention is characterized by an electronic percussion instrumental system comprising further an arithmetic computation compensating means for compensating the arithmetic computations in the aforesaid means for detecting the position of percussion point in response to a tuning state of the aforesaid head.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, the arithmetic computations for detecting the percussion point positional information in response to tuning of the head are compensated, the position of percussion point is also compensated in response to tuning of the head, whereby it becomes possible to display the correct position of percussion point.
Still further, the present invention is characterized by an electronic percussion instrumental system which detects percussion as electric signal and generates musical tone based on the electric signal thus detected comprising a tunable head; a means for detecting a position of percussion point for detecting the position of percussion point upon the aforesaid head; and a display means for effecting a display in response to the results detected by the aforesaid means for detecting the position of percussion point; a percussion point positional mark for tuning being provided on the aforesaid head.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, since a tuning operation can be conducted by a user in accordance with such a manner that a place marked with a percussion point positional mark is percussed by the user, and the result detected at that time by the position of percussion point detecting means is confirmed while watching the display means, tuning operation can simply be carried out without relying upon user""s sense.